A Nobodies Truth
by sanedimentio
Summary: The 'shield of gentle darkness' and the 'blade of light's edge' are the 15th and 16th members of the Organization. These two return to the ones they trust with information on the truth of Nobodies and the Organization's true goal. Together they will stop the Organization. Parings OCxLarxene, and OCxAqua. Rated T for Xor's constant sailor mouth.
1. Chapter 1

A Nobody's Truth

Twilight Town a city constantly in a state of, well, twilight and the only way to tell the time is a clock on a, well, giant clock tower on the edge of town. Said clock tower is a meeting place for a particular group of nobodies these nobodies are Roxas, Axel, and Xion.

"Man I hope they show up it has been forever since we've seen them." Said Roxas.

"I told them time and time again to meet us here today." Complained Axel.

"Yeah I know we got it memorized after the first hundred times." A new young male voice came from behind the trio.

"Are you seriously still eating that shitty ass ice cream?" another new voice complained.

"Xor, Koh good to see you again. Xor still a blunt loud mouth as always, Koh still a sarcastic gentleman." Xion says sweatdropping as her friends blunt comment and the others sarcastic remark.

"Forgive us but having been told over and over again by Axel until your ears come off tends to eat away at your patience if not I would have said 'it is good to see you all again." Said Koh apologizing for his actions unlike his partner, which makes it seem odd as a warrior of darkness to be a gentleman compared to that of a warrior of light. Showing his six foot three inch body with dark brown hair and eyes and dark blue shirt, black jeans and gray shoes.

"Axel, just a warning, your tendency to give people the finger doesn't work on Koh anymore." Warned Xor with his 5 foot 11 inch with his dirty blond hair and teal eyes body with his headphones down for once he also had white sleeveless shirt with cargo pants and combat shoes.

"What happened now? Or do I even want to know?" Axel asked probably knowing that the answer will be just plain weird.

"He does so it often that I got an immunity and I just say 'beautiful finger' to piss him off so he'll put the finger down," Koh said but then Xor punched him in the gut in anger, "but that does from finding a substitution but it gives me an opportunity to punch back," as he then punches Xor through a wall of the clock tower as the dust settles Xor is seen lying down flipping Koh of.

"Beautiful finger you got there!" Koh yelled as everyone started laughing at the living comedy show that is these two partners.

"Oh Koh I think you might like this they just added a bakery in town it has, Koh? Koh? Where did you go?" Xion asked as Koh just disappeared and a silhouette of Koh appeared and the real one was nowhere to be seen.

" I'll give you three guesses." Said Xor as he got out of the hole in the clock tower as Koh appeared in a few minutes holding a large bag filled with freshly baked bread and other goodies.

"Stop punching me through walls or I'll burn down your precious bakery." Said Xor with a smug look on his face but soon he quickly regretted that last sentence as Koh then kicked him into a lamppost.

"Don'tyouevendareofdoingsuchathingorI'llkickyourasssohardyou'llflybyKingdomHeartsandtheworldofdarkness!" yelled a very, very enraged Koh as Axel, Roxas, and Xion are standing with a blank look on their faces as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of their heads and their faces are drained of color. They were trying to contemplate what the hell just happened until one adopted a look of understanding.

"I forgot you have a crazy bread addiction." Said Axel feeling a little stupid then Xor walks up and smacks him upside the head.

"How do you forget that when your catchphrase is 'got it memorized'?" an angered Xor says as he is mending to his back.

"Don't worry I've got it memorized this time. So how are you and Larxene doing?" asked Axel, as he felt embarrassed as his catchphrase was used against them but then turned it to a friendly question, "the last time I saw her she was down in the dumps after you and Koh left the organization some time ago."

"I visited her before coming here and I offered to let her come with us but she turned it down as she was forced to by Marluxia to stay for their little power play." Xor explained a little down that he couldn't take his girlfriend with him.

"Also does Marluxia still show herself as a guy?" asked Koh as he stopped chomping down on the bread contents in his bag.

"WHAT!?" yelled Roxas and Xion as the news hit them full force.

"I thought it was obvious." Koh said as Xor and Axel both nodded their heads in agreement. "She hides it pretty well with the male voice and the fact that the organization coats hides pretty much hide everything you want it to hide while Larxene lets them show."

"Larxene's was already loose to begin with so it makes me wonder if Xemnas is trying to say something." Xor said 'Xemnas lay off my women' he yells in his own mind.

"Okay Marluxia's gender aside let's go up to our platform unless _somebody _decides to punch someone through a wall." Axel said holding sea salt ice cream for Roxas Xion and himself.

"You guys gotta stop with that sea salt ice cream shit chocolate is where it's at" Xor exclaims as he pulls out a chocolate flavored popsicle for himself.

"What about Koh?" Xion asks then takes one look at Koh eating a biscuit "my mistake."

"Okay," Koh says shocking everyone around him, but Xor because he's 'used to this shit', that the ten gallon bag of bread is already gone, "We have something to say."

Xion, Roxas, and Axel got out of their stupor to pay attention to what they were going to say.

"How would you guys to leave the Organization and join us?" Xor said shocking them even further "we've learned some interesting information about us Nobodies, information that Xemnas and his little lap dog want to keep away from all Nobodies. Some of it Axel has already felt."

"Me?" asked Axel pointing at himself.

"Yes this information will destroy the Organization if it got out. It is actually very simple, so simple that no one ever thought about it. We have been dragging this on long enough. What we are saying is that Nobodies grow their own hearts turning them from Nobodies to actual people. The two of us have already grown our own hearts and Axel is well his way." Explained Koh while the shocks never stop hitting the Nobody trio.

"Furthermore, Roxas and Xion are in a strange situation, as they are technically Nobodies of the same person, whom has also regained his heart by now. We haven't much information on how this works, but we do know that Roxas and Xion became their own beings once their Somebody got his heart back." Explains Xor.

"Why would Xemnas keep this away from all of us." Asked Xion.

"The answer is simple for his own plans he needs 13 members to be empty hearts to fill them with the same heart, the heart of his Somebody. And let me tell you his Somebody his practically the worst person in existence. Why he has Xion as the 14th member me as the 15th member and Xor as the 16th member is probably so we could be replacements incase some members are destroyed or back out."

"Also the number sonority is a pile of bull shit." Xor says clearly remembering how Vexen kept throwing his number around.

"You think I cared about that stupid system that the lab geek came up to help with his self esteem issues?" Koh asks in disbelieve.

"Well he is pretty creepy." Xion says thinking just how weird the scientist organization member is.

"Okay we'll join you guys." Roxas said as the others nod their heads in agreement.

"Okay we'll go to where the two of us have been living for past few months." Koh says as he summons his powers of darkness to create a corridor of darkness. "Come along everyone, ooh I've wanted to play tour guide."

"Are you really that childish." Xor sighs.

"Like your one to talk with all of your action figures and in your room." Koh says right back at him. Once everyone goes through the portal they find themselves in beautiful island surrounded by crystal clear but you can see space off in the distance.

"Welcome to Destiny Island." A new voice says behind them. The trio turns around to see a blond man with a blond jacket and a large tan man with a ball under his arm greeting them.

"Tidus, Wakka I see everything is still in one piece." Koh says as they finished stepping out of the portal. "These two were inhabitants on this island before it was swallowed up by darkness but we came across it before it was completely consumed but only this remained."

"Now lets go inside and talk about how we are going to bring down Xemnas" Xor says getting excited on the thought of taking down the master of nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody's Truth

Chapter 2

"So you three go on and make yourselves at home the two of us got some friends to save." Said Koh as he created a corridor of darkness to the World That Never Was for himself and one for Castle Oblivion for Xor.

"Who are you rescuing?" asked a curious Xion.

"I'm rescuing Demyx while Xor is rescuing his girlfriend."

"Ah." The three Nobodies said in unison.

"Cheerio." Koh said as he went through his.

"Don't take anything out of my room!" Xor yelled as he went through his.

-Castle Oblivion-

Castle Oblivion a castle that looks fancy outside but fucking boring on the inside. All white interior and main form of attack is cards. The only thing worthwhile is the worlds based from some poor saps memories.

Xor sighs before entering the castle. "Why does Xemnas give a shit about this fucking place? Time to find Larxene and gtfo." After half an hour of nothing but climbing stairs, Xor stumbles into a room with three large pods and faceplants into the largest pod. "FUCK STAIRS! I WILL TRAVEL BACK IN TIME AND KILL THE PERSON WHO INVENTED STAIRS! SLOPES ARE BETTER ANYWAY!" His scream of agony and boredom startled a young girl with long blonde hair and wearing a light blue dress and sandals.

"Um… who are you and why are you screaming about stairs? There's an elevator over there." She points to an elevator door behind the largest pod and Xor reacts appropriately.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!"

After Xor attempts, and fails, to calm down he asked the girl a few questions. "Who the heck are you and do you know a Nobody named Larxene?"

"Uh yeah she's over there in the corner unconscious, but every once in a while she mutters a name. I think it's Cor or something like that. Also the name's Naminé" the now named Naminé explained.

"Thanks. My name's Xor by the way." Xor runs over to Larxene and starts shaking her like crazy in an attempt to wake her up. "What happened, sweetie?" He asks once she actually wakes up.

"Marluxia's power ploy bit me in the ass big time with being strong-armed by a scythe wielding idiot on one side and an absolute retard that holds a keyblade. That's what happened to me!" Larxene said before she jumping up to hug the shit out of her boyfriend.

"Whoa! It's nice to see you too but… air!" Xor wheezes as he hugs Larxene back but nowhere near as hard as Larxene did him. Naminé just looking at the scene with an incredibly confused look on her face.

"How can someone love her?" She asks.

"Crap loads of therapy and bitch slaps."

"How does that work?"

"It just did so don't question it. Your mind will more likely than not explode if you do."

"So does this mean I can ditch this joint and join you guys?" Larxene asks with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes but we need to find Marluxia. I get the feeling that she's in Hollow Bastion if the keyblade wielder that attacked you got to her as well. Who or what are in those pods I faceplanted on earlier?"

"Those hold the keyblade retard and his two groupies." Larxene says with a very annoyed expression.

"Hm… good thing I can speed up the process of fixing his idiotic head."

"How can you do that the process can only finish after one year?" asked a confused Naminé.

"Despite my massive sailor mouth and general assholish demeanor, I'm the Nobody Embodiment of Light just like idiot head in there is the Somebody Warrior of Light."

"WHAT!?"

"If you think this is weird just wait until you see the Embodiment of Darkness. I swear their personalities should have been reversed." Larxene said with sympathy due to receiving that confusing bombshell when she first joined the Organization.

"And, technically speaking, the Warrior of Darkness isn't even the right one. The true Warrior of Darkness is possessed by Xemnas' Somebody." Xor explains, resulting in Naminé fainting from her mind being overwhelmed by shock. "Welp. Time to wake up the retard. Why do I have to work with this waste of space?" Xor mutters under his breath as he speeds up the repairs to the Warrior's memory, along with his 'friends'.

"Ugh… huh… Who are you?" the Warrior asks as he wakes up from his slumber.

"No time to explain. Come with me." Xor says as he drags the Warrior, Naminé, the Warrior's friends and Marluxia's scythe through a portal of light.

-Destiny Island-

"Hey this is my island!" the Warrior says in shock as he enters familiar territory.

"Correction it was your island now it's ours." Xor says to the confused Warrior, "Also how far into puberty are you? Your voice sounds deeper than your body allows it."

"SORA!" yelled Tidus and Wakka as they see their old friend appear with one of their 'bosses'

"Props for having a much less stupid name than I imagined you having." Xor comments.

"Hey!" Sora says and he attempts to come up with a defense but he ends up stumbling over his words like a dumbass.

"Hey guys" Demyx says as he exits a dark corridor.

"Demyx where's Koh?" Axel asks in confusion.

"He went on to exploring worlds and told me to tell Xor to 'get started on world exploration and also if you forgot about the elevator you should find appropriate stress relief in a special crate covered in dark chains'."

"Well at least he wasn't an ass about it."

"How is my Nobody equivalent this much a jerk?"

"Because I'm not your Nobody, Sora. Your Nobodies are inside the house."

"Hey anyone else hear music?" Sora asks.

"Roxas!" Xor yells the music immediately stops after the yelling.

"Yes?" asks a very nervous Roxas.

"You're allowed in my room but keep the music down. Also try and keep what you see in there to yourself. Your Somebody isn't exactly the smartest person in the universe."

"Got it."

"Wait back up a minute. Didn't you mention that I have NobodIES. So I have more than one?" Sora asks in confusion.

"Yeah. The one playing the music was your natural Nobody, Roxas. Vexen created a second Nobody, named Xion, out of your memories. How he did that, I have no idea. We're still trying to figure that out. Also, I'm fairly certain Roxas and Xion have a crush on each other." Xor explains. Roxas blushing when he mentions him having a crush on Xion.

" I thought we agreed to keep that secret, Xor."

"He was gonna find out eventually, Roxas. May as well be sooner rather than later."

"Well this is awkward." Sora says at the concept of his Nobodies dating.

"Welp. I'm off. Roxas, you're coming with me. Sora and Xion need some time to get to know each other. He already knows you for rather obvious reasons." Xor says as he opens a portal of light and taps his foot impatiently for Roxas to come down.

"Got it. So where are we going?" Roxas asks curiously.

"You'll see. There's a massive reason I'm bringing you instead of Koh." Xor walks through the portal as he says this, with Roxas following him.

-meanwhile-

"ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz"

Koh was busy taking a nap in his old room in the World That Never Was, when Xemnas' Somebody decides to be an idiot and throw Koh into the world that Roxas and Xor are currently going to. A world that Koh really, REALLY does not like.

-back with Xor and Roxas-

Xor and Roxas arrive in a forest as… colorful horses. Roxas was extremely confused as to why this was, him being a white unicorn with the Nobody symbol on his flank and Xor being a blue pegasus with a joystick on his flank.

"Why the heck am I blue when you got white?" Xor says in utter confusion at something that seems really insignificant.

"Logic." Roxas says just as confused.

"Well. We may as well look around." Xor then flies up with little trouble to scout around the forest. Him landing beside Roxas a few minutes later. "There's a town nearby. We should head there and figure out where exactly we are. Things seem familiar, but I can't be too sure."

"Not like we can do much else." Roxas agreeing with Xor's logic.

The trek to the town takes a few hours but is nowhere near as painful as Xor's stair torture. Xor would've been there sooner, but he had to help Roxas get out of a few too many dangerous situations before they got into town. The first place they head for is the town's library, which is in a large tree for some reason.

"Is anybody here?" Roxas says as they walk inside.

A lavender unicorn with wings, a deep purple mane with a pink highlight in it and a pink sparkly star on her flank walks down the stairs upon hearing Roxas. "Who are you and why do you speak like the humans do?"

"I'm Roxas and the pegasus is my friend Xor. We were wondering if we could get some information on where we are."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and you're in a world called Equestria. I'm not going to ask how you got here, as I imagine it's a long story and I have a much bigger problem to deal with right now." She points out her window to a massive goat-like creature attacking the ocean.

"Oh great. Hang on, I'll deal with him." Xor says and rushes out the door and flies towards the creature, along with many other pegasi trying to stop the creature. Once Xor reaches the creature, he wraps the creature in chains of light before it can launch an assault on a nearby port town. He sends the creature into the Realm of Light and starts fixing up the shoreline. "Tell me when you've calmed down, Koh!"

-20 minutes later-

"You mind? I'm getting a sunburn in here!" Koh yells in rare impatience.

"Sorry! Was kinda occupied with explaining what was going on." Xor says as he pulls Koh out of the Realm of Light. Koh now being a dark grey horse with a black knight chess piece on his flank.

"Why do I have a tattoo on my ass and why am I a horse? I'm normally a goat or dragon but that's in rage mode so what gives? Also, why do I feel like I'm still being singed?" Koh asks in complete confusion.

"Xemnas' Somebody decided it would be a good idea to shove you into a random world. You just happened to end up in a world full of colorful horses. As for the pain thing, I have no idea. Might be their equivalent to the Chaos Emeralds, which means that you're gonna have to leave soon if it is because we can't stop that from happening."

"Well I'm leaving. When I was in rage mode I detected what felt like a heartbeat in the Realm of Darkness do to my connection there being strengthened while in rage mode." Koh said as he punched his ha- er hooves, into the ground summoning a giant gate. "Also how do you pick things up with these? There's no thumbs. Also forgive me for my actions during our first meeting due to my mind and body not being in synch." As he does a polite bow before entering the door.

"I really need to get him a top hat. Maybe for Christmas. Anyway, anything else you wanted to ask me, Twilight?" Xor says as he leaves.

"Yes. Are you sure that he was the same guy you stopped earlier?" Twilight asks, utterly confused as to how a monster can become someone so polite.

"Yep. That's what happens when you wake him up earlier than he wants to be woken up. It gets worse than that and you REALLY don't want to see that." Xor says with a look of horror on his face.

"Um… alright then. You guys need any help? I'm willing to go with you if need be."

"Sure thing, but you won't be a pony when you leave this world. You'll still have your magic, but you'll have to get used to using your hands for it instead of your horn." Xor explains while creating a portal back to Destiny Islands.

Twilight nods and walks into the portal, waving goodbye to her friends as she leaves with Xor and Roxas right behind her.

-meanwhile, back on Destiny Island-

Xion walks outside just as Roxas and Xor leave for Equestria. "Where are they going?"

"Beats me." Shrugged Sora.

"So want to join me seeing the rest of the house?" asked Xion as she was supposed to spend time with her somebody so why not kill two birds with one stone.

"Not like we got anything better to do." Sora said, "Where to first?"

"Well we just finished through Tidus' and Wakka's room." Xion says as she starts walking down the hall. As they come to the room at the end of the hall. The room contained shelves of books, a desk containing complicated papers and in the corner of the room there was a mini oven.

"This is obviously Koh's room." Xion says after examining the room.

"How can you tell? Is Koh a studious person with all of these books?" Sora asks.

"No it's the mini oven." Xion says as if stating the obvious.

"Why that?" Sora asks confused.

"He has a major bread addiction." Xion says still as if stating the obvious. "Also on that note don't eat his bread without permission if you want to live."

"Ok" Sora says getting a little scared.


End file.
